Quake - O Mapa Do Inferno .
" Olá a todos eu posso ser um simples jogar de FPS , mais um dos meus melhores jogos Quake , em um mapa em especifico me deixou , paranoico por umas 5 semanas sem mexer no meu PC ". Tudo começou quando eu tinha apenas 14 anos de idade , eu era um grande viciado em jogos de tiro , quando eu estava na espera de um dos melhores jogos já lançados Quake , ele seria lançado para o P C , mais infelizmente não tive a grande oportunidade de comprar o jogo em seu lançamento , os estoques tinham acabado , meus amigos chatos de galocha não queria me emprestar o jogo . Então um dia eu estava saindo da escola , quando resolvi passar numa loja , para ver se tinha ainda uma cópia disponível , para minha sorte tinha mesmo , feliz fui logo para o balconista , eu paguei cerca de 5 reais , era algo muito barato , até estranhei e pensar que o jogo não poderia pegar , mais meus instintos disseram para testar aquele jogo , chegando em casa fui direto para o meu quarto , liguei o meu P C que hoje em dia não pega mais , coloquei o jogo e instalei ele , depois eu entrei no jogo , a alegria estava me dominado queria muito conhecer esse incrível jogo . Entrei nos mapas para ver como era eles , pois nesse jogos os mod's eram algo muito incrível , eu já vi jogos desse tipo , Doom era um bom exemplo disso , enfim depois de selecionar um mapa muito estranho , o nome era muito bizarro isso foi que estava escrito " lleh ni era uoy " , o mapa era estranho eu estava numa cidade , nela estava muito quieto os inimigos não estavam na área , então resolvi explorar o local , quando eu encontrei um inimigo muito bizarro , parecia com um cachorro mutante , para piorar eu não tinha uma arama se quer , quando no canto de um carro avia uma caixa , cheguei lá e destruir ela , e me deram uma pistola . Quando fui em direção ao inimigo uma caixa de mensagem apareceu , " You can not hurt him , or pay the consequences." ( que traduzindo : Você não o pode feri-lo , ou pagar as consequencias.) , achei aquilo muito estranho mais resolvi ignorar aquela mensagem , e atirei no animal o grito dele me assustou , pareceu que era uma mulher que tinha feito o som , uma tela preta apareceu e junto começou a parecer umas sequencia de imagens , de mortes e canibalismo . Acabei vomitando no meu chão , não aguentei aquilo , desliguei o P C e limpar o chão , resolvi dormir pois esta muito tarde , mais não adiantou tive vários pesadelos , aquele mapa estava mexendo comigo , resolvi levantar da cama e fui em direção do P C coloquei os fones de ouvidos , e iniciei o jogo o mapa começou onde eu avia parado , o meu personagem estava numa especie de prisão infernal , a porta estava aberta então fui em direção , a saída chegando lá uma mensagem apareceu na tela " Do you dare to be here?" ( que traduzindo mais uma vez : Você tem a coragem de estar aqui? ) . Quando algo me passou pela a cabeça , que o criador do mapa era um doente , como ele poderia fazer algo assim com um jogador , aquilo não fazia o maior sentido da coisa , o que sera que tudo aquilo significava , resolvi ignorar e continuar a jogar , quando o mesmo mostro apareceu , resolvi passar direto , encontrei a saída do mapa mais uma outra mensagem apareceu não tela mais era tudo em chinês " 你不能離開，你的罪孽是你死的。不，怎麼離開，你被困在這裡" , como eu não sabia coisas nenhuma liguei para um amigo que já morou na china , ele se assustou com a descrição, eu disse para ele falar o que estava escrito , ele traduziu e me disse " Voce não pode escapar , voce e seus pecados , estaram presos aqui para sempre " Aquele jogo já não fazia o maior sentido , quando tentei sair mais uma vez , meu personagem morreu do nada , então o meu computador não pegou mais , ele queimou naquele dia , o jogo em si também na pegava mais com tudo isso, me deixou paranoico por uma semana , mais não foi o caso , fiquei cerca de 5 semanas sem sair do meu quarto , meus pais estão muito preocupados comigo , então me levaram para o psiquiatra. " Dias depois descobrir o por que daquele mapa , quando você morre você vai para o inferno com os seus pecados cometidos , e não se arrepende disso , acaba sendo jogado no inferno , foi o que aquele mapa esta querendo me disser , dias depois eu recebi uma encomenda em minha caixa de correio , quando abrir era algo muito horrível , avia um gato morto , e junto ao corpo um bilhete , " O seu fim esta próximo " . Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Jogos amaldiçoados Categoria:Inferno